Alexander Grayson
|Row 4 title = Ranks: |Row 4 info = The Eastern Pinnacle *Commander The Grand Alliance *Commander *Chapter Master |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = The Stag of Lordaeron Baron of the Oakhearth The Kindred The Forgiving |Row 6 title = Affiliation: |Row 6 info = The Grand Alliance * The Eastern Pinnacle Argent Crusade (Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 7 title = Family: |Row 7 info = Annabele Silverwing (Late Wife) ☩ Calaelis Val'cari (Fiancée) Christian Alderian Grayson (Son) Jasmine Velori Grayson (Daughter) ☩ Veronika Grayson (Sister) Vincent Bailey Grayson (Brother) Edward Alexi Grayson (Father) ☩ Janet Annabel Whitley (Mother) ☩ Karstin Dawnblade (Adoptive Father) ☩ Lalina Dawnblade (Adoptive Mother) Aerin Dawnblade (Adoptive Brother)}} Early Life Alexander was born to Lord Edward Alexi Grayson and Lady Janet Annabel Whitley, the ruling nobles of a province called The Oakhearth in Eastern Lordaeron While on a trip across the country to visit the Capital, they were stopped by bandits where his mother and father were murdered and robbed of all their possessions. Young Alexander and his siblings only surviving out of sheer mercy, or spite. It was several days where they clung to life, barely, before being adopted by a young Elven couple unable to bare anymore children due to complication. Seeing them as a miracle in disguise, they were quickly brought into the fold and raised as their own. At the age of five, Alexander, his sister Wenda, and his brother Vincent were sent to the Church of the Holy Light to train in the ways of the Light, initially as to be nothing more than simple priests. While this destiny was fit for his brother and sister, fate did not have such in store him. Throughout his schooling, he was isolated, didn't make friends, and never spoke. This all changed when he encountered a pair of bullies picking on a classmate. Mocking her for her elven heritage, pulling at her ears, and eventually, smashing her glasses. Having none of it, Alexander moved to intervene where a fight broke out. The lad easily, and ruthlessly being beaten up to a pulp by their superior, size, strength, age, and numbers. But this wasn't the end of it... he continued fighting back against the bullies, receiving numerous disciplinarians for fighting until one day, a Knight took note of him. Sparking a new path that would change his whole world upside down. The Squireship He was only eight when a Knight of the Silver Hand took notice of Alexander, taking the child under his wing after his display of "heroism, bravery, and desire to protect the weak." While initially not finding him worthy, or even physically capable, his mentor never gave up on him. Pushing him to new limits each year. Only growing in strength and skill but never realizing it. At the age of twelve, he received his first horse. At the behest of his mentor as he saw it necessary for training to continue for him to have a mount of sorts. A simple stallion that was falling to illness, a creature the breeders deemed a lost cause and wanted to just get rid of it. Through the graces of the Light however, and his mentors gift in the Light, the steed recovered. Being dubbed "Vigilance" by the young Squire. The two never leaving each others side since that day. As their training continued and at long last, came to a conclusion, rumor of the plague began to grip Lordaeron, stirring fear in many of the locals and Alexander himself. But despite this, he pressed on. Beginning his trials to become a full fledged Paladin of the Silver Hand. While initially, he was showered with praise for his accomplishment, it was quickly suffocated by the looming threat of the scourge, and within the month of his Knighting, the Third War began. Marking a change in his life. The Third War The Third War, the death of his nation, and arguably a part of himself as well. Freshly Knighted into the Silver Hand here was there for the struggle and fought through the harshest of it. Witnessing battle after battle and death after death. He stuck close with his brother and sister, Priests of the Holy Order they served. Together they seemed unstoppable, and then the unthinkable happened. They were overwhelmed. They fought to their last breath until at long last, his little brother Vincent drew his last. Falling to the undead ranks, never to be seen again. It crushed them and they were forced to flee from the conflict. Lest they face the same fate. When it was clear Lordaeron was a lost cause and they wouldn't win, he took his family and headed for Quel'thalas to his mothers Ancestral home. Fighting through hordes of the dead and injured. Once arriving, him and his family were greeted with hostility until finally, after a debate that seemed to last forever, they were finally permitted entrance to their lands, in no small part to his mother. It wasn't long however until the scourge made it way to the elven Kingdom. Little is known of what he did while in Quel'thalas but numerous reports indicate a Human Paladin fitting Alexanders description depicted him fighting with the elves in the thick of it all, addressing himself as "A proud member of the Dawnblade family and nothing more." The Scarlet Crusade With the death of his mother, father, wife, brother, and presumably sisters. Alexander saw nothing left. Sending his son and daughter with a Caravan headed for Southshore, he bid his children farewell and that he would return for them. Joining up with the Scarlet Crusade, Alexander saw them as Lordaeron's last hope. The death and betrayal of Garithos not falling upon death ears at the monastery, the action only fueling his hatred for the undead. For months he fought among those he called brother and sister, Knights of the Silver Hand, military remnants, even some villagers who had the guts to fight for their nation. He became zealous and blind to their actions, never truly seeing their corruption, not even when Lord Maxwell Tyrosus himself proclaimed it in front of all to see. Dismissing his claims at first, he fought on, only then thinking back slowly on everything they had done, the atrocities they had begun to commit, and how yet through all of this, the Light yet heeded their command. His mind was left a blur and confused as he began to question his own alignment, his mind was set straight one fatal night where they happened upon a farm trying to reclaim lost land and they encountered the inhabitants, still alive and well. At least until his fellow members slaughtered them like animals. The memory and screams haunting him to this very day. Now disillusioned with the Crusade, Alexander sought out an escape. Faking his own death on a patrol by shedding his plates and tabard and fastening them onto a recently raised Forsaken. Where he then took his hammer and sword and made his way for Southshore, to his kids. The Aftermath His connection to the Light now severed from the atrocities he's taken apart in, Alexander retreated to Southshore, paying a trader to take him and his son south to Stormwind for the safety of the high walls and military. Seeking to start a new life, Alexander took his children to Westfall, selling what little possessions he had and taking out Loans to buy a small swath of land to try and begin the life of a farmer. Hoping, praying, that such a humble, simple life would do him good at repressing the horrifying memories of Lordaeron. Fate however had a different plan in mind for Alex, falling upon hard times, Alex saw no other way but the military life. He made his way for Stormwind with his kids and placed them in a daycare for the time being. Choosing to re-enlist to provide for his family once more. Nearly right off the bat being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant after the discovery of his military past as a Knight of Lordaeron and Nobility was made known. He would continue on his path as a simple warrior for years to come, fighting against the Horde for every last inch, just to provide for his family. So that they could live safely, and comfortably. Rediscovering his Light With the opening of the Dark Portal once more, Alexander was sent forward with a small platoon as an expeditionary force to scout out the new land. Discovering far more than what he bargained for. Met with all sorts of Demons, it was a miracle he and his soldiers made it out. Only by working side by side with the odd goat-like people called Draenei who knew the landscape did they survive. Journeying to the city of Shattrath. He was met with an odd sensation, one he hadn't felt in years nearly. It was the Light, comforting him and his soldiers and seemingly washing away all theirs fears, worries, and even to some degree, stress. For once in a long time. They were safe. Being visitors, he and his men were given a small tour around the city before eventually, he was met with the Aldor, masters, or at least in his eyes, of the Light and all it's teachings. Quickly choosing to align with them rather than the Sin'dorei that were his allies previously. While with the Aldor, he befriended a Vindicator by the name of Asiora, the pair becoming quite close. She would help console him and help him become at peace with himself and all the wrong he had done in his life, while he educated her in human lifestyles, telling stories, laws, and to an extent how they functioned. Over the two years he was stationed on Outlands, he quickly drafted her into his Platoon as an Auxiliary Soldier, where she would help him reconnect with the Light once more and finally, manage to call upon it once again where it heeded his command. To an extent starting his squireship all over again. His own power and faith in the Light growing as the days went on as they pondered the existence, and nature of the Light and offered each other "comfort" at nights when they grew cold and lonesome. The pair returning to Stormwind together as best friends when their tour of duty was complete. His son instantly warming up to the Vindicator where she was eventually made the God-Mother of him. Taking on the title of Auntie Asi The Northrend Campaign Now a Paladin once more, Alexander was recently promoted to the rank of Knight-Captain in the Grand Alliance Military. His company was sent out to the frozen wastes of Northrend to do more reconnaissance and scout out potential areas for an encampment. Headed for Dragonblight to try and set up a potential base of operations. While successful in their mission, their company suffered heavy casualties in attempting to clear out a spot for their encampment, losing a full platoon and a half to the undead wastes. His platoon served with distinction and honor as they met out victories across the wastes, setting up small forward base's of operation and push further than most would be willing. The vast majority being fueled only by their faith in the Light and dedication to seeing the scourge fall until at long last, him and his top squadron were transferred to Cedar Company. A company with a questionable leader who willingly would sacrifice his troops if it meant victory. While each of them had their own reservations about his transfer, Alexander stood as a voice of reason and gave them the confidence needed to carry on. With that, they were sent to the heart of the Scourge itself, Icecrown. They were met with nothing but hostility and skepticism from their fellow soldier and officers. Only to prove to them that they weren't just another run of the mill rag-tag group of wanna-be heroes. They were involved in numerous assaults on the Citadel itself until at long last, Intel came in that they were to set out and flank the undead army and set up a forward base to operate out of. An operation lead by the company commander himself, a man who wanted to claim the glory for himself. They set out. Several hours of hiking through the high rising snow and blizzard. Fighting off undead as they came. All seemed to be going well until they were ambushed by the horde. Fighting tooth and nail, they succeeded in repelling them, however at a great cost. For every two they slayed, one of their own fell. The platoon of forty-three soon dwindled down to thirty-one, and then again to twenty-eight. It seemed by the minute that their odds of survival were dwindling. And then it happened. Off in the distance a long figure stood. The survivors of the platoon began to encircle the person not knowing if they were friend or foe. They didn't appear to be of the horde, but they didn't bear Alliance colors, they feared the worse until they saw it. Lichfire poured from the mans helmet and illuminated him in the middle of the blizzard. With a guttural cry, he plunged his demonic runeblade into the ground and all at once, the deceased they brought with them for proper burial began to rise. Undead ghouls clawed their way through the slow. Nerrubians bursting from the icy depth. They were surrounded. Alexander called for a full retreat only for his order to be belayed by the Commander himself. Ordered to fight them back and that they would succeed no matter the cost. They charged. Meeting the undead head first. Numerous fell to their blade, but whenever one of their own fell, so too did one of their own, only for them to be brought back to fight back against their own brothers and sisters. The fighting continued for what felt like a lifetime, their commander opting to fight the Death Knight head on only to meet his end at the end of the vampiric runeblade. With the last of the undead minions slayed, there were only three of them, Alexander, Private Omalee, and Sergeant Richards. All readied to take on the Death Knight. Richards charged, trading blow for blow until their blades connected, his own shattering into a million shards where his life was quickly ended with a cleave. Omalee and Alexander charged forward, seeking to take them on as a team. They held the upper-hand, and while only by one, outnumbered him. They fought tooth and nail nearly defeating the dark knight until the inevitable came. A dark cry escaped his throat and all at once he began to seeth necrotic energies. Piercing Alexander straight through the leg and a swift cut to the throat that just barely missed his artery. He collapsed in the snow. Omalee being the last standing. Alexander forced himself to rise, fighting through the pain. Unable to wield his hammer, he grabbed the blade of their fallen commander and made ready for battle once more. The Light fueling his strength as he went to her aid. But he was too late, her life was cut short with a blade to the throat, ending her life. He was crushed, witnessing the last of his friends fall in battle emotionally destroyed him. It was at that moment something within him snapped. In a moment of pure emotional pain and torment, he reached out for the Light's aid, and to his surprise, it heeded his call. He charged at the undead knight and the pair traded blow for blow until at long last his blade shattered that of the Death Knights and he was victorious, striking the knight down in cold blood. He stepped back, bringing a hand to his gut where he was stabbed. Blood pouring out at a consistent rate. In one last act of defiance, he took the fallen Death Knights shattered Runeblade as a trophy, wrapping it in a cloth and shoved into his satchel. Then recovering his hammer and sheathing the commanders blade within his belt. Dragging his hammer behind him in the snow as he limped to home base, critically wounded and losing blood by the second. When he made it back to base, he never received the comfort of a hero's welcome, in fact, the only thing he was greeted with was darkness. The last thing he saw before collapsing in the snow were a pair of soldiers and field medic running to him. He laid there in the snow, s nearly bled out and at death's doorstep where he soon slipped into a coma. Dragged back to home base where he was treated to and eventually sent back to Stormwind for intensive medical care, where he remained until the war in the north ended. The Aftermath Two months after the incident, he awoke, confused, disorientated and withered. While appearing to be normal to most, he looked at himself as a mockery of what he once was, having lost all muscle mass and rib cage being visible. The war ended two weeks later as he went through rehabilitation to regain his muscle and get back in the swing of things. Present for the memorial to pay respects to all those who fell in the war. It tore at him core as he heard the names of his comrades listed off. Remaining steadfast until the very end. As everyone dispersed, he remained, staring at the monument to their sacrifice where he finally allowed himself a chance to mourn. Snapping a crisp salute before slowly walking off to return to his farmstead. Alexander never re-enlisted for some time after Northrend, the events haunting him for all his life. Trying to instead hash out a life as a simple farmer with his son and to an extent, succeeding in such for a time until the an unknown force became an issue once more where he volunteered in the People's Militia, now called the Westfall Brigade in an attempt to quell the unrest that began to rise in the area once more. Relationships [[Gaytheil Sunbrook|''Gaytheil Sunbrook]] Gaytheil and Alexander have a... unique relationship to put it lightly. First meeting each other in the aftermath in the War against the Lich King, she was one of the few who refused to give up on him despite him being listed as Code: Black. She gave her all for him and as a result, he was ever grateful for her duty and did everything in his power to thank the woman. Moving from a nuisance to the woman, to eventually a welcomed friend. [[Calaelis Val'cari|Calaelis Val'cari]] The unlikely duo, first meeting during their time together in the League of Lordaeron, Calaelis was the first to help Alexander break out of his shell and try and combat his shy nature. Quickly becoming friends with the man over the course of a few months. The two fought together across the fallen lands of Lordaeron where Alex almost always put his life on the line for her. The pair eventually deciding to attempt a relationship together, for better or for worse where they surprisingly hit it off. In recent days now being engaged to one another and living out their life on his farmstead and only parting each other's company when their services are called upon. [[Arthur Langley|Arthur Langley]] A man in whom which he formed a deep friendship with upon the field of battle. First meeting during the Conquest of Zandalar and their friendship only strengthening during the war in Blackrock and later, during service together in the Fighting Fifth. The man taking on the role of a Father Figure for Alex whether he wanted it or not, he was grateful and still is, to have such a close friend by his side. [[Garen Aldenhart|Garen Aldenhart'']] A bond formed through war, first meeting and befriending each other during the Conquest of Zandalar, the two grew close and eventually close friends. Meeting out battles across the land and serving one last time together in the defense of Stromgarde against the Horde. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:The Eastern Pinnacle Category:Hand of the Unblinded